


Август

by Salt_lake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Pervert Hatake Kakashi, Tender Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_lake/pseuds/Salt_lake
Summary: У Сакуры нет сил молчать. У Какаши нет сил... в принципе.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 6





	1. Её/его

Вечером офис хокаге наконец пустеет, августовский свежий вечер втекает через окно.  
Сакура уже собрала все свои документы и стоит у окна, невидящим взглядом смотрит в марево над городом. Сердце бьётся совсем невыносимо, и поддерживать лёгкий разговор как бы между делом больше не получается. Какаши сидит за столом, подперев голову рукою, и лениво подписывает какие-то дурацкие важные бумажки.  
Сакура заходит ему за спину, остатки пустых фраз повисают в воздухе, лишённые смысла. Останавливается. Кладёт руки на спинку его кресла.  
— Какаши.  
— Ммм? — дописывает и кладёт ещё один лист на стопку бумаг.  
Она опускает голову и дышит ему в макушку.  
— Я люблю вас.  
Вместо того, чтобы потянуться за очередным документом, он кладёт руки на стол.  
Её корпус начинает немного дрожать. Она распрямляется, но руки ещё держатся за кресло.  
— Я думала сначала, что это легкомысленно, временно, и ждала, что всё пройдёт. Не вышло.  
Он закрывает глаза, откидывает голову назад и утыкается затылком ей в живот. Она жуёт губы, взгляд замирает, смотрит прямо.  
— Я знаю, это ни к чему. Но молчать совсем больше не могу. Простите. Теперь вы знаете.  
Она разворачивается и быстро уходит через окно.  
  
Он сидит в прежней позе, голова откинута назад, смотрит в потолок несколько минут.  
— Аааа-ааа…  
Быстро встаёт. Печать: шторы опускаются на окна, дверь запирается. Печать: теневой клон. Печать теневого клона: тот превращается в Сакуру. Какаши смотрит на своего клона-Сакуру. Хлопает глазами, брови сведены. Быстро подходит и крепко обнимает.  
— Какой же ты больной извращенец, господи, — говорит клон-Сакура.  
— Я знаю.  
— Педофил.  
— Нет, уже нет, уже полгода как нет, ей 18.  
— ??? Серьёзно?? Ты _так_ рассуждаешь?!  
— … — вздыхает.  
— Она тебя сведёт с ума.  
— Я и так уже схожу с ума, — Какаши бормочет ей/ему/себе в плечо.  
— Представь, что скажет Наруто.  
— Он учился у Джирайи, он поймёт.  
— Они ведь как брат и сестра. Знаешь, что чувствует брат, когда узнаёт, что его юную сестру ебёт взрослый мужик..? — клон в виде юной сестры спрашивает нежным, милым голосом.  
— Если честно, я бы так не…  
— Знаешь, какой будет у него взгляд? — милый голос издевается.  
— Как у бьякугана Неджи..?  
— Да, как у бьякугана Неджи. Как у сотни бьякуганов Неджи.  
— Ох. Мы ведь все как семья, — Какаши проводит рукой по лицу, мученически таращит глаза.  
— Да. Как семья.  
— Мы друзья, — голос Какаши несчастен, отчаян.  
— Да...Да. Друзья и семья. И что теперь делать?  
— Поцеловать её..?  
— …ты ничего не понял, да?  
— Нет. Я запутался, — сдаётся Какаши.  
— Я тоже, — сдаётся Какаши-Сакура-клон.  
Они оба вздыхают, откидываются на диван и сползают, широко разведя ноги и положив ладонь на лоб. Какаши поворачивает голову к клону:  
— Но есть и хорошие новости!  
— А?  
— Она любит меня, — глаза загораются внезапным осознанием и энтузиазмом.  
— Дааа… — улыбается тоже довольно улыбкой Сакуры, мечтательно смотрит невидящим мутным взглядом вдаль, и оригинал Какаши, глядя на неё/него, теплеет.  
— А ты готов к этому вообще? К ней. К тому какая она серьёзная. И добрая. И упрямая. И нежная.  
— Она прекрасна, — смотрит в лицо Сакуре-себе.  
— Да...— клон-Сакура вдруг поворачивается на диване, приближает к нему лицо, выдыхает, — сен-сей...  
— О-о-о-ох бо-о-оже, нет! — Он хватается за голову руками, закрывает ладонями лицо.  
Клон берёт его руку, прижимает её к своему лицу, смотрит из-под ресниц.  
— Господи…— Снова бормочет Какаши.  
— Ты готов к этому? — она/он кладёт другую руку на его ногу, медленно ведёт выше.  
Оригинал смотрит тяжело.  
Клон кусает губы, взгляд блуждающий.  
— Что ты делаешь? «Хатаке Какаши — Хокаге Конохагакуре, который трахнул своего клона!» — этого ты хочешь?  
— Ты же знаешь, перевоплощение так не работает.  
— А оно и не везде нужно.  
— Когда мои воспоминания перейдут к тебе, ты охуеешь. Воспоминания о том, как ты трахаешь сам себя.  
— Зато я узнаю, насколько я хорош.  
— Ты и так знаешь.  
— Да, знаю. Бо-о-оже, что мне делать..!


	2. Спасибо

Сакура вылетела через окно с бешено стучащим сердцем, с ошалелым видом. И с облегчением. Что сделано, то сделано. Лучше так, чем мучаться каждый день, представлять себе самое плохое, гадать, какой будет реакция. Томящая, изматывающая неизвестность слишком долго наполняла жизнь Сакуры. Отвратительное чувство.  
 _Ну уж нет, больше никогда.  
_ С большим облегчением Сакура пролетела пару кварталов и остановилась. Ужас от сделанного ещё придёт, придёт вскоре, как только адреналин немного отпустит. Сакура соскочила с крыши на улицу, не вспугнув цивилов, привычных к шальным шиноби, не вспугнув и ленивых голубей. Время 21:48, ещё успевает. Она зашла в небольшой магазин самообслуживания, взяла сладкую булку, выбрала из небольшого ассортимента сидра самый сухой и не самый дорогой. Отлично. Усталая кассирша смотрит на бандану и не задаёт вопросов о возрасте. Ниндзя начиная с 10 лет видятся со смертью чаще, чем со своими родственниками — так что с алкоголем они уж явно как-то справятся. Да и выручку надо делать.  
  
Сакура расплачивается, благодарит, автоматически улыбается, продавщица привычно не реагирует — все выполнили свои части ритуала.  
До крыши самого высокого здания 12 минут быстрыми прыжками, так, главное плавнее, не взболтать бутылку. Тёплый воздух такой, приятный.  
Сам собой начинается внутренний диалог:  
 _Что же ты наделала. — Ничего, ничего. А сколько можно было молча страдать? — Да, теперь можно страдать вслух. Супер. — Всяко лучше, чем вечно томиться. А то надоело ведь, а? — Да, надоело.  
_   
На месте. Она устраивается на тёплом металле крыши, опираясь ногами о вентиляционную трубу, чтоб не скользить вниз по откосу. Кунаем поддевает мягкую жестяную крышку бутылки, делает пару глотков. Ещё холодный. Хорошо. Откидывается на спину и смотрит на белёсое, плавно тускнеющее небо. _Что это, Венера кажется такая яркая? Красиво. Господи, как же страшно. Возможно это конец вообще всего. Ужасно. Бо-о-о-оже_. Горло сжимает, внутри тошно, мерзко, черно. Она поворачивает голову на бок и подносит горлышко бутылки ко рту. _Вот так. Сейчас голова немного поплывёт. Вот так. Закурить бы. Поможет на полминуты. И на том спасибо.  
_   
— Хэй, поделишься?  
Она резко дёргает головой, тревожно сдвигает брови, напрягается. Он стоит на ребре крыши, руки в карманах, смотрит на неё сверху вниз. Она молча протягивает руку в его сторону, не поднимаясь, он садится на корточки рядом, принимает бутылку и делает глоток. Смотрит на этикетку.  
— Это ведь даже не крепко.  
— Мне хватит.  
— Сакура, я тут думал…  
— Угу… — голос неровный, дурацкий ком в горле мешает.  
— Спасибо, что сказала. Это…здорово.  
— Угу… — _ну вот, сейчас слёзы пойдут сами по себе, вот зачем они, почему этим невозможно управлять.  
_ — И я не знаю, что мне делать. Я пытался понять и я не знаю.  
— Ага... Это ничего, — голос больше не слушается, лучше совсем перестать говорить. Она кладёт руку на глаза и надеется, что губы искривляются не слишком заметно.  
— Я был очень рад услышать…  
— Хорошо. Обращайтесь. Простите… — она не выдерживает, поворачивается к нему спиной, закрывает лицо руками, дрожит.  
— Ох, что ты. Сакура, хэй, почему ты..? — он не глядя отставляет в сторону бутылку, и та начинает сползать по крыше, а сам он вскакивает, подходит ближе к Сакуре, опускается рядом на колени:  
— Хэ-э-э-эй… — кладёт руку на голову, гладит медленно, аккуратно. Раздаётся тяжёлое частое дыхание, всхлипы.  
— Можно я обниму тебя?  
Она пожимает плечами.  
Он сползает по крыше, ложится рядом и обнимает её со спины одной рукой, утыкается в затылок носом.  
— Ты очень дорога мне.  
 _Да зачем он продолжает это говорить, что он хочет, к чему ведёт, от этого так сладко, так больно.  
_ Она дрожит и он чувствует это, волнуется и хочет успокоить, но не знает, что толкового сказать.  
— Эй, пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Мы… мы что-нибудь придумаем. Всё будет хорошо.  
Она не выдерживает:  
— Ничего не будет хорошо, это всё плохо, я не могу так больше, это невыносимо…! — чем больше слов, тем больше прорываются рыдания, и нет сил их сдержать, и она содрогается, прячется, сжимается.  
— Сакура, Сакура, пожалуйста, не плачь, что мне сделать, я так люблю тебя… — он бормочет, встревожен, гладит по плечу, зарывается лицом в её волосы.  
Поток откровений доламывает её сердце, сглатывая слёзы она неровным голосом говорит:  
— Нет, нет, вы не любите меня.  
— С чего ты взяла?  
— Вы не можете. Вам незачем.  
— Что ты такое говоришь, конечно могу, я всегда…  
— _Не так.  
_ — Я люблю тебя так. И по-другому. Со всех сторон. Во всех смыслах. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — он тянет её за плечо, и она убирает руки от лица, вытирает нос, смотрит мокрыми глазами, брови страдальчески сведены.  
— Ну, не плачь. Я же говорю — мы всё уладим. Мы со всем справимся.  
— С чем?  
— С нами. С любовью.  
Её брови дрожат, она шмыгает носом. Подступает новая волна слёз.  
Он улыбается, гладит её по голове.  
— Ты такая хорошая. Я так люблю тебя.  
Она вытирает тыльными сторонами ладоней глаза, часто моргает, рот кривится то ли в плаче, то ли в улыбке.  
— Правда?  
— Конечно, — он берёт её руку, прижимает к своей щеке, закрывает глаза.  
— Я закурить хотела, — шмыгает снова, признаётся с нервным смешком.  
— Почему?  
— Мне было больно. И страшно.  
— Нет, пожалуйста, не бойся. Прости, что я не сразу… я не сразу осознал.  
— Ничего, — она теперь улыбается, прижимает сильнее щекой к его ладони, и от этого хорошо прямо сейчас, а что потом — можно не думать.  
— Ты выбрала хорошее место. Было непросто тебя найти.  
— Хех. Пришлось постараться.  
— Но зато здесь хороший вид, — он приподнимается на локте и проводит рукой в воздухе, половину его обзора на закатное небо закрывает крошащаяся от времени воздуховодная труба.  
— Эй, не смейтесь, я была в состоянии аффекта!  
— А теперь?  
— А теперь в эйфории, — она тоже приподнялась, смотрит на небо, смотрит на уже появившиеся звёзды.  
Он садится, поворачивает к ней голову, смотрит внимательно, взгляд неотрывный, сердце стучит чаще.  
— Я правда люблю тебя.  
Она резко поворачивает голову, смотрит огромными, всё ещё неверящими глазами. Он приближается, обхватывает её, и она собирается, и греется, и расслабляется в его руках. Обнимает в ответ. Руки дрожащие, но крепкие. Поднимает голову. Льнёт, утыкается в основание его шеи и слегка прикусывает неосознанно, от желания быть ближе. Он сжимает её.  
— Осторожнее.  
— Прости..те.  
Он обнимает её ещё крепче.  
— Я никогда тебя не отпущу.   
— Так и будем тут сидеть?  
— Да. Так и будем, — обхватывает её ещё и ногами, закрывает собой со всех сторон.  
— И окаменеем? Будем, как головы хокаге?  
— Ага. Но чуть поменьше. Мы скромные.  
— Ладно, — она устраивается в коконе его объятий, расслабляется.  
— Согласна?  
— Да.


	3. С новым годом

Они сидят там, пока небо не становится совсем тёмным. Смотрят на город, на то, как зажигаются фонари, как на улицах становится всё меньше людей, а на краю глубокого синего неба остаётся нежная светлая полоска — зарево белой ночи на севере. Говорят о планах на лето. И о новостях из Суны. И о том, как хорошо бы сейчас съесть клубничного желе. «Да, и правда.» — «А что, до круглосуточного тут 15 минут.» — «И можно ещё взять бананового молока.» — «Ага. И колбасу.» — «Отлично. Идём?» — «Идём.»  
  
Она выбирается из его объятий, подаёт ему руку — и так же не разжимая рук они подходят к краю крыши.  
— Получится?  
— Давай попробуем. На средней скорости.  
— Хорошо!  
Перепрыгивать с крыши на крышу, держась за руки, непривычно, слегка неудобно. И смешно. И мило. Разрывать контакт не хочется. Сакура похихикивает, представляя, что они выглядят, как второклашки. Какаши улыбается, его глаза улыбаются, и он нисколько не стыдится такого простого и открытого выражения чувств.  
После темноты улицы супермаркет ослепляет светом белых ламп. Он почти пустой, только у стенда с едой быстрого приготовления покачивается мешкообразный студент. Кассирша сонно и лениво облокотилась на прилавок, в руке телефон и наушник в одном ухе. Сериал. Очень удобно.  
  
Они берут тележку и хватают первые приглянувшиеся продукты, показывают друг другу дурацкие упаковки, смеются. Набирают полный свиток несовместимых друг с другом товаров: персики, сушёные кальмары, виноградный сок, твёрдый сыр, кленовый сироп, рыбные палочки и питьевой йогурт. Стоят на кассе довольные. Ночная кассирша невозмутимо пробивает. И не таких затейников видала. Стреляет глазами быстро и думает про себя: «А, Хокаге, ну ок» — он может и сильнейший ниндзя, но среди власть имущих больший трепет у неё вызывает глава пенсионного фонда.  
Сакура достаёт кошелёк.  
— Сколько там?  
— Ты что?  
— Пополам, нет?  
— Я приглашаю, позволь мне  
— О-о-ок, — она смешано соглашается, застопорившись на слове «приглашаю», сердце подпрыгивает.  
Выходят из стеклянных дверей магазина и останавливаются перед прозрачной, свежей ночью.  
Она улыбается:  
— Мы не только держимся за руки как школьники, но ещё и набрали продуктов, будто родители уехали на дачу, и мы впервые сами заполняем холодильник!  
— Это плохо?  
— Вовсе нет. Смешно.  
— Но хорошо?  
— Ага!  
— Пойдём? — протягивает руку.  
— Угу, — берёт его руку, легко шагает в ногу. «Приглашаю», «пойдём», сердце замирает, но спрашивать, уточнять, разрушать таинственность не хочется. Хотя и так вроде понятно. Но говорить об этом всё равно незачем.  
Они идут под фонарями вдоль полоски сквера, в сторону жилых кварталов. Она пьёт йогурт из бутылки, он точит рыбные палочки. Прежде, чем выйти на перекрёсток, он быстро поворачивает голову в сторону, останавливается, обхватывает её сзади и формирует перед ней печати. «Гендзюцу на скрытность», — распознаёт она, а он тихо говорит ей: «Теперь замри». Через полминуты перед ними проносится Генма в сторону главных ворот, за спиной рюкзак, из рюкзака торчит букет лилий. Когда он скрывается, Сакура и Какаши выдыхают.  
— Ого, а Генма.?  
— Ходит на свидания, как на работу. Точнее обычно сначала на работу, а оттуда сразу на свидание. Или наоборот. Но он всегда очень галантен. Возможно, поэтому его пока не пытается убить половина деревни. Ну или потому что он силён, хе-хе.  
— Хах! Вы дружны?  
— Да, давние приятели. Я скрыл нас на автопилоте, прости. Просто сейчас не готов к вопросам. Это ничего?  
— Ничего. Нам и самим нужно привыкнуть.  
— Мы в процессе.  
— Ага, уже часа 4 подряд!  
— Это не слишком много.? Ты не устала? Не собираешься… уйти домой? — он спрашивает осторожно. _Пожалуйста, скажи «нет».  
_ — Нет. Ты?  
— Я готов гулять всю ночь.  
— А как же завтрашний рабочий день, господин Хокаге?  
— Отправлю клона. Или Шикамару. Или Наруто и его тысячу клонов.  
— Очень удобно!  
— Ох, поскорей бы он уже дозрел… Цунаде меня подставила, — вздыхает горестно.  
— Ха-ха-ха! Но вы ведь сами согласились?  
— Я не уверен, ты знакома с этой женщиной и её методами убеждения?  
— Хах, да, её… хм-м-м… _глаза_ очень убедительны!  
— 106 см в обхвате…  
— *вздох*  
— Ты переживаешь.?  
— Нет, просто… наставница слишком хороша. Это почти больно.  
— Думаю то же самое, когда смотрю на тебя.  
— Ох, перестаньте, — отмахивается, фыркает.  
Он останавливается, тянет её за руку, разворачивает к себе:  
— Ты прекрасна, — смотрит в глаза.  
Она не может отвести взгляд, но и вынести его не может, слишком много чувств, слишком глубоко. Утыкается лицом ему в грудь. Он гладит её по голове, опускает лицо и губами сквозь маску прикасается к её лбу. Она замирает. Немного дрожит. Приподнимает голову, он склоняется ниже, трётся своим носом об её, лбом прикасается ко лбу. Она смотрит чуть испуганно, и неверяще, и затуманено, и взволновано.  
— Я могу…ты хочешь? — Какаши дышит рвано, точно так же волнуясь от того, что, возможно, сейчас будет.  
Сакура целиком растворяется в моменте, отпускает себя.  
— Да, — еле произносит, рот остаётся приоткрыт.  
Маска оказывается снята в какой-то момент, и его губы касаются края её рта, ловят дыхание. Она подаётся вперёд, и он не выдерживает, сжимает её, закрывает собой и льнёт, обхватывая её губы. И так это сладко, оба не могут дышать, глаза закрыты и они просто касаются друг друга бесконечно долго со стучащими сердцами. Губы лёгкие, мягкие, дыхание частое, прерывистое, и когда они разъединяются, то встречаются затуманенными, пьяными глазами друг с другом. Она прижимает его руку к своей щеке, вдыхает, закрывает глаза. Он смотрит на эту её искреннюю нежность и не верит себе, не верит тому, что в самом деле — так.  
— Прекрасная, — снова говорит он.  
Она смотрит на него, на знакомую форму носа, на незнакомую форму губ, на открывшуюся целиком мимику.  
— Это я должна вам говорить. Рада наконец видеть вас!  
— Вообще это был рисковый шаг, вдруг бы ты увидела меня, разочаровалась и убежала!  
— Я всегда знала, что вы смелый, — улыбается, смеётся.  
Они идут дальше по петляющим улицам, и им неважно, куда они идут, знакомые ли это места, где они.  
— Сакура, а ты…тебе удобно обращаться ко мне на «вы»?  
— О-о-у… на самом деле я так привыкла, что делаю это не задумываясь. А что?  
— Я просто думал, если мы теперь стали ближе…это фраза глупо звучит, как в дурацких фильмах, хах.  
— Какаши.  
— М-м-м?  
— Ты очень заботливый. Ты очень внимательный. Ты хочешь, чтобы теперь ты был не «вы»?  
— Ох. Кажется, это звучит лучше. И как будто убирает между нами формальную границу.  
— Ок! Но я не сразу перестроюсь, привычка всё-таки! Сен-сей.  
— О-о-о-о, нет прошу не делай этого, — он закрывает лицо рукой.  
— Ох, прости. Я не подумала… что это некорректное напоминание.  
— Нет, что ты, просто… от этого я чувствую себя совсем извращенцем.  
— …но вы ведь и так…  
— Ещё большим извращенцем!!! Как, например, я посмотрю в глаза твоей маме!  
— Ох…это…если ты считаешь, что это плохо…что это неправильно… — ей не хочется продолжать мысль, допускать такое тем более, и страх потерять все сегодняшние лёгкость и счастье сдавливает изнутри.  
— То я никогда и никуда тебя не отпущу, даже если вся страна будет обзывать меня извращенцем, — он быстро обнимает её, прижимает голову к своей щеке, — только если ты не захочешь сама уйти. Но тогда, возможно, я случайно начну войну с кем-нибудь. И ещё, кстати, я убью Саске. Даже если ты его не любишь на самом деле. Тем более если ты его не любишь. Пожалуйста, скажи что ты его не любишь.  
— Только как туповатого брата, — смеётся, расслабляется.  
— Хорошо. Тогда повременим. Консулы меня сожрут, если Учихи всё-таки переведутся на свете.  
— Вы правда заботитесь о своей стране, господин Хокаге!  
— Да, я такой. И я даже прямо сейчас позабочусь о своей стране. В твоём лице. Предлагаю доесть наши припасы кое-где, где поудобней.  
— Есть варианты?  
— Да. Моя кухня. Твоя кухня. Чья-то кухня — но не Наруто, у него ужасно.  
— Твоя подойдёт.  
— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — он берет её за руку и в водовороте листьев они переносятся в его квартиру. На его кухню. Там Шиба стоит на столе и носом пытается открыть хлебницу.  
— ТАК.  
— НО БОСС! Тебя так долго не было!  
— Вы все вполне способны поесть самостоятельно.  
— А это не для еды, а для веселья! Хе-хе-хе. Мы с Пакуном поспорили, смогу ли я его оттуда достать без лап.  
— Пак, серьёзно..?!  
— Босс, нам реально было скучно, — голос из хлебницы приглушённо ворчит, — когда уже на миссию, а?  
— Вы сами отказались сортировать годовые отчёты…  
— Мы ПСЫ-НИНДЗЯ, а годовые отчёты это ОСКОРБИТЕЛЬНО!  
— Могу перевести вас в АНБУ к Тензо?  
— Но мы хотим с тобо-о-ой…— Шиба скулит, его взгляд перемещается к молча лыбящейся рядом Сакуре, — или хотя бы с ней! ПРИВЕТ, САКУРА!!!  
Он со стола прыгает на неё, так, что она делает пару шагов назад, удерживая равновесия и пытаясь спрятать лицо от радостных облизываний.  
— ТАК! Отставить! Ну-ка брысь под лавку! — Какаши топает ногой, зыркает и как-будто по-настоящему (нет) сердится.  
— Смотрите какой сердитый, ой-ой… пойдём, Пак, нам тут не рады… — Шиба встаёт лапами на стол и берет в зубы хлебницу за ручку, выходит из кухни и с хлопком исчезает.  
— … вот как-то так! — Какаши разводит руками, а Сакура смеётся, разворачивает свиток и вываливает оттуда всё на стол.  
— Сок?  
— Да, — он достаёт стеклянные стаканы из шкафчика, она разливает сок.  
— Ну…— он глядит на шуршащую листву тополя за окном, потом на Сакуру, берёт её руку и поднимает свой стакан, — ну, с Новым годом нас?  
Сакура сначала не понимает, а потом улыбается и сжимает его руку:  
— Да, с Новым годом.


	4. Электричество

Августовская ночь густая и терпкая. Ветер начинает сильнее трепать деревья за окном, принося смену погоды. Сакуре нравится чувствовать быстрые и сильные потоки воздуха, волны стихии, что так сильна и свежа. Она встаёт, чтобы открыть окно и не сразу вспоминает, что это не её дом. Оглядывается.  
— Можно..?  
— Конечно. Давай только уберу хлам, — Какаши тоже подходит к окну и сгребает с подоконника пару книг и раскрытый блокнот с карандашом, кружку с позабытым вчерашним чаем закидывает в раковину.   
Сакура распахивает окно и её сразу обдувает ветром, короткие волосы развеваются и она широко счастливо улыбается. Располагается на подоконнике, свесив ноги на улицу. Какаши садится рядом вполоборота, спиной прислонившись к оконной раме. Прохладный воздух пахнет влагой, собирающимся дождём. Они сидят так в молчании, в шелесте листвы, в запахе близкой грозы. Сакура вдруг задумывается.   
— Какаши, — она поворачивается к нему, — природа твоей чакры ведь молния? А как ты… ты что-то чувствуешь в грозу? Что-то особенное.  
Он склоняет голову на бок и слегка усмехается мелькнувшей в голове чудовищной банальности вида: «Я чувствую что-то особенное, и это особенное сидит прямо передо мной», удерживаясь от произнесения фразы вслух.  
— На самом деле — да. Появляется ощущение большей силы, возможно даже увеличивается запас чакры — и она будто выливается наружу. Нужно проверить, смогу ли я в грозу сотворить десяток райкири за полчаса, — он фирменным ложно-скромным жестом чешет затылок, — ну и… статическое электричество, конечно.  
Он закатывает рукав, снимает митенку и подносит руку к лицу Сакуры:  
— Видишь? И так всегда.  
Она вглядывается и замечает, как волоски на его руке встали дыбом и покрывают всё светлым пушком. Поднимает брови в удивлении.  
— Господин Хокаге, это просто неприлично, — хитро ухмыляется она.  
Он смотрит на неё тяжело:  
— Ты сама спросила. Я вообще неприличный.  
— Неприлично милый. Это, — она описывает пальцем фигуру вокруг его руки, — неприлично мило, — она тянется к нему, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, но при первом прикосновении раздаётся короткий трескучий звук. Отдёргивает руку, округляет глаза.  
— Неужели это сейчас..?  
— Кажется, между нами только что проскочила искра, — многозначительно протягивает Какаши и подмигивает.  
— Пхах, — она довольно фыркает от такой очевидной шутки, — со всеми так заигрываешь?  
— Только с теми, кто в данный момент не заземлён...  
— Ох, мне ещё никто не говорил настолько романтичных слов, — подыгрывает она и прикладывает ладонь к груди.  
— Это ещё что. Смотри, — он пару раз щелкает пальцами, и от каждого щелчка вспыхивают бело-фиолетовые искры. Сжимает кулак, а потом резко распрямляет пальцы и немного трясёт кистью, сбрасывая собравшийся на кончиках пальцев заряд — тот разлетается крошечными искрящимися всполохами.  
— … ух ты, — шепчет Сакура и смотрит завороженно, поднимает на него глаза, полные восхищения.  
— Ну-у-у, ты меня смущаешь...— он тепло улыбается и тянется к ней, берёт её руку в свою. Она тонкая и прохладная, он большим пальцем проходится по нежной коже тыльной стороны ладони. Она отвечает теми же поглаживающими легкими движениями, скользит кончиками пальцев, и некоторое время их руки полусплетаются, пробуя друг друга, и действия эти одновременно целомудренные и очень интимные. Их сердца от этого постепенно распаляются, её ладонь скользит дальше по его руке, пробуя новую территорию, новые участки голой кожи. Замечает пару родинок и мягко пробегается по ним пальцами тоже. Он следит за её движениями зачарованно, открывая ей доступ к руке и жалея, что дальше ей не продвинуться, ведь выше локтя собран рукав его водолазки. Тогда он берёт её ладонь и подносит к губам, целует основание большого пальца и подушечки указательного и среднего, и теперь её черед замереть, наблюдая и принимая его нежность. Она притрагивается к егу лицу, щеке, проводит по горбинке на носу и касается легкими пальцами губ, очерчивает их контур. Момент тихий, а ветер снаружи сильный, он треплет её волосы в разные стороны. Он протягивает к ней руку, проводя по знакомым будто уже всю жизнь персиковым волосам, прикладывает ладонь к её щеке. Теперь их позы симметричны, и они улыбаются, осознавая это, и одновременно смеются.  
— Сакура… — начинает он, серьёзно посмотрев сначала на неё, а потом строго на подоконник, — мне кажется, между нами слишком большое расстояние. Это неприемлемо.   
— Это возмутительно, — кивает она и немного смущается, чувствуя, как к лицу приливает жар.  
— Я должен принять меры, согласна? — его ладонь всё ещё у её лица, большой палец легко поглаживает щёку.  
— Ага, — кивает она, не отрывая от него взгляда.  
Он опускает руку и, опершись одной ногой о пол, придвигается к ней боком — теперь он сидит спиной к улице. Она смотрит неотрывно, как он поворачивает голову к ней, и теперь их лица близко-близко.  
— Так ведь гораздо лучше, да? — тихо и почти шёпотом произносит он.  
— Да, намного, — выдыхает она, подаваясь вперёд, к нему, отдаваясь непреодолимой тяге.  
— Хорошо, — его голос ещё ниже и тише, он водит взглядом между её глазами, скользит к губам, отчего её рот приоткрывается и она зачарованно льнёт ближе, а в его голове не остаётся мыслей, только неосознанные движения, вперед, к ней. К теплу, к жару, к мягким податливым губам. К дрожащей в ожидании ласки. И они больше не чувствуют времени и не слышат звуков вокруг, а только нежность чужих губ и опьянение от того, как соединяются открытые рты, как прикасаются языки — ощущение другого внутри себя, это слияние и единение, что-то одурманивающее и бесконечное.  
Сознание постепенно возвращается после первой волны эйфории, расплавленной нежности, и снова сплетаются руки, скользят навстречу, дальше, притягивая ближе, вцепляясь сильнее. И когда они наконец медленно разъединяются, то встречаются тяжелыми, тёмными, одинаково затуманенными глазами, упираются лбами и дышат глубоко.   
Она улыбается, шепчет:  
— Я и не думала этим вечером, что всё будет… так.  
— Я боялся думать… вообще. Ты же… прекрасная, — он повторяет себя, но это кажется абсолютно правильным, и он готов произнести это ещё много раз.  
Она щекочет своим носом его, скользит выше, целует лоб, вдыхает запах волос и ерошит их, он закрывает глаза и отдаётся ощущениям. Думать не хочется, переживать о чём бы то ни было кажется невозможным, существуют только они, их прикосновения и, может, ветер за окном. Он гладит её спину, и думает, как ему нравится её тепло и как не нравится сейчас материя одежды, совершенно неуместная, совсем не такая, как её кожа — которая, наверняка, приятная, нежная, хорошая.  
— Не замёрзла?  
— Немного, — хоть жар и распаляет внутри, предштормовой ветер быстро охлаждает оголённую кожу.  
— Пойдём? — он легко кивает в сторону комнаты, спрыгивает с подоконника, не прерывая контакта, рука соскальзывает с её спины, идёт по локтю, ловит её ладонь. В полумраке зала очертания предметов различимы только благодаря свету, падающему из кухни. Яркий свет не кажется сейчас чем-то необходимым, он не включает, она не спрашивает. Усаживает её на диван, целует в лоб и вынужденно отпускает руку — уходит в спальню, возвращается с хлопковым покрывалом. Садится рядом с ней и накрывает их обоих, она подтягивает к себе ноги, садясь немного боком, прячет их под пледом целиком и прижимается к нему. Теплый. Даже горячий. Он обнимает её за плечи и снова находит её руку.  
— Холодная совсем, — бормочет он, и прячет в своей ладони её тонкие пальцы, сжимает крепко. Её сердце заходится бешеным стуком, от нежности, от неверия, от волнения и близости. Она трётся щекой о его шею, первое прикосновение губами мимолётно-случайное, а второе уже более осознанное, аккуратное, пробное, и третье более уверенное, опьяненное запахом, теплом, откликом на её движения, когда Какаши быстро выдыхает и немного отклоняет голову, открываясь ей больше, тая в её прикосновениях. Его реакция распаляет её ещё больше, и она спускается ниже, до скомканной ткани маски, которая тут совершенно некстати. Он разворачивается, обхватывает её лицо и целует страстно, глубже, сильнее, чем прежде, под его напором она немного отклоняется, из горла вырывается низкий, томный стон. Нерешительность и сдержанность тают под действием жара, который рвётся изнутри, его руки спускаются по её шее, до ключиц, до выреза хлопкового топа, и мнутся там, утыкаясь в тонкий барьер, скользят мимо, по голым плечам, к бокам, рёбрам, талии, туда, где ткань глупой одежды заканчивается — и можно проскользнуть пальцами, притронуться в мягкой коже и задохнуться от желания. Он отрывается от неё, изучает румяное в тусклом свете лицо. Она смотрит на него глазами замутнёнными, изучает его лицо. Улыбается счастливо.  
— Такой хороший, — проводит пальцами по волосам, он закрывает глаза, замирает.  
— Ты с ума меня сведёшь, — шепчет он и качает головой. Она улыбается шире и легонько стукает указательным пальцем по его носу.  
— Хатаке Какаши — Хокаге, который сошёл с ума. Кошмар!  
— Харуно Сакура — ирьёнин, которая свела Хокаге с ума! Разве это не нарушение клятвы Гиппократа, ммм, мисс доктор?  
— Предлагаешь поиграть в больницу? — Сакура вопросительно поднимает брови, Какаши отвечает тяжелым взглядом.  
— Не дразнила бы ты меня, — его глаза быстро и выразительно пробегают по контурам её тела, и он показательно вздыхает.  
Ей нравится, конечно. Дразнить. Игра, азарт и ощущение власти. Видеть в его взгляде жар, и тяжесть, и желание. Знать, насколько он на самом деле может быть опасен — если серьёзен — и понимать, что ей совершенно нечего бояться.  
Она довольно и коварно улыбается, быстро подается к нему и проводит языком по его щеке. Он на мгновение теряет абсолютно себя, с рыком обхватывает её и легко прикусывает основание шеи, шумно выдыхает. Встаёт с дивана:  
— Невыносима! — запускает руки в волосы и уходит на кухню.  
Она оглядывается в полутёмной комнате. Сакура, конечно, уже бывала у него много раз. Но теперь она здесь, внутри, в его доме по-другому, иначе. Она находит на кофейном столике пульт от телевизора.  
Хлопает дверца холодильника и Какаши возвращается с соком.  
— М? — он протягивает ей стакан.  
— Ага, спасибо.  
Ночь уже совсем глубокая, за окном приглушённая гроза. Организм намекает, что давно пора спать, но перевозбужденное сознание отказывается напрочь. Слишком много чувств, свежих переживаний, неуловимой магии. Эту ночь нельзя заканчивать, не хочется, недопустимо. Правда, сил на придумывание досуга уже нет. Да и в голове каша из эйфории, невозможно совершенно.  
Сакура щёлкает кнопкой пульта.  
— Посмотрим фильм?  
— Хм, — он откидывается на диван, обдумывает, — почему бы и нет.   
На экране разворачивается меню стримингового сервиса, полное разноцветных иконок.  
— Мейнстрим, артхаус?  
— Что-то посередине.  
— Видел последний фильм Джармуша? Говорят, хороший.  
— Ещё нет. Давай, — он наклоняется к ней и целует в макушку. Её рука автоматически поднимается вверх, притрагивается к его лицу, прикладывает ладонь к щеке. Он вдыхает её запах снова. Почему такой приятный? И родной. Нужно было почуять это раньше. Какаши представил, как во время миссии он ни с того ни с сего подходит к ней, чтобы понюхать её голову, и прыснул от смеха.  
— А? — она поднимает на него глаза.  
— Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь. Теперь я фанат твоего запаха, это ничего?  
Она тепло и довольно улыбается:  
— Как было в песне? «..когда не можешь уснуть, когда хочется нюхать волосы, хотя это просто шампунь, другие женщины моются тоже..»  
— Именно.  
Она на мгновение кокетливо высовывает язык.  
Начинается фильм, в лёгком и ненавязчивом темпе, позволяя следить за действием спокойно и не слишком вовлекаясь.  
Она сползает, вытягивая ноги на диванчике, кладёт голову ему на колени и его рука бездумно зарывается в её волосы, автоматически поглаживая.  
Состояние абсолютного спокойствия, ощущение правильности происходящего расползается по ним. Будто они всегда так сидели вместе, смотря фильм, будто это что-то такое же естественное, как дышать — и при этом такое новое, будоражащее сознание.   
— Мне кажется, я могу так провести вечность, — её рука на его ноге, тепло.  
— Неплохой вариант. Но придётся посылать каждый день клонов, чтоб они работали за нас.  
— Зря мы что ли тренировались? Думаю, вряд ли это сложнее, чем победить Акацки.  
— И то верно, — он соглашается, посмеиваясь. Но внутри быстро пробегают воспоминания того времени: постоянное напряжение, страх перед неизвестностью, поражающая, чудовищная сила врагов, — По правде... Это ведь были какие-то невероятные противники, до сих пор странно и жутко это вспоминать. Господи, я так переживал, когда пришлось оставить тебя с тем кукольником.  
Сакура замирает, внезапно снова осознавая, как близко была к смерти.  
— Да, было… страшновато. Думала, так и умру.  
Его пальцы чуть сжимаются в её волосах.  
— Прости. Я просто разрывался между тобой и Наруто. Ужасно. Мне кажется, я бы поседел за время всех тех саске-акацки приключений, если б уже не был седым! — он иронично усмехается.  
— Жизнь шиноби настолько тяжела, что некоторые ниндзя заранее рождаются седыми!… — шутит она, но потом меняется, — После нападения Пейна… когда я узнала, что ты тогда по-настоящему у м е р … Хоть ты и рассказал нам это уже потом, оживлённый и смеющийся! Это было так странно. И шокирующе. И страшно.  
— Извини. Оказалось сложно… не умереть тогда.  
— Не делай так больше, — она сжимает его ногу.  
— Не буду, — он с ещё большей нежностью проводит по её голове, по уху, убирает волосы с шеи, и она закрывает глаза, вздыхает.  
Неровный свет от экрана падает на них, неспешное повествование фильма комфортно.  
Простое присутствие друг рядом с другом наполняет одновременно глубоким спокойствием и трепетом.  
Прикосновения кажутся не только естественными, но и жизненно необходимыми.  
Её кожа такая нежная, его пальцам сложно остановиться, когда они скользят медленно по шее, по горлу, возвращаются выше, очерчивают линию челюсти, скул. Скользят по губам и, в подступившем снова волнении, задерживаются на них, медленно, невесомо проходятся по ним, и она приоткрывает рот, её влажное дыхание опаляет пальцы, и хочется попробовать её там, где ещё жарче, влажнее. Его палец проходится по губе сильнее, задевая внутреннюю сторону, и она подается вперед, впуская его палец в рот, дотрагиваясь кончиком языка до подушечки, дышит тяжелее, аккуратно обхватывает губами фалангу, он резко выдыхает и проталкивает палец чуть глубже. Сакура никогда не делала ничего подобного, но желание, поднимающееся в теле, ведёт её само. В волне возбуждения она интуитивно принимает его, начиная немного водить головой, скользя вокруг пальца языком, аккуратно, нежно и при этом страстно. Немного успокоившийся внутри жар мгновенно поднимается снова, она приподнимается на локтях, разворачивается к нему, смотрит снизу вверх. И ничего не боится, полностью отдаваясь чувствам.  
Он шепчет заворожено:  
— Хочу тебя.  
Её приоткрытый рот улыбается, она целиком поднимается на руках и коленях, приближая к нему лицо, которое он тут же обхватывает, наконец целуя резко, глубоко, страстно и жадно, пытаясь выпить её всю и сразу. Она пододвигается ближе, перекидывает через него одну ногу и садится на его колени, теперь оказываясь немного выше. Ему нравится. Его руки сжимают её рёбра, наконец проскальзывают под ткань топа, прикасаясь к бокам, трепетному животу и дальше. Тонкая ткань лифа, нужная, видимо, только для того, чтобы соски не слишком выделялись под блузкой, встречается с его рукой и уже по-настоящему раздражает. Он поддевает край и запускает руку под, к мягкой небольшой упругой округлости, покрывая её своей ладонью, и она прерывисто выдыхает в волнении, немного поддаётся к нему животом, выгибаясь в пояснице, давая ему больше пространства, закидывая голову. Её грудь мягкая и нежная, а кожа соска ещё нежнее, он проводит по ней пальцем и ловит её реакции. Она прижимается бедрами к нему сильнее, упираясь в него трётся. Он начинает задирать выше её топ, и она поднимает руки, давая ему стянуть одежду. Спустить с плеч лямки лифа, отодвинуть ткань и обхватить сосок губами. Она запускает руки в его волосы, проводит пальцами по натянутым сухожилиям шеи, по ключицам под водолазкой.  
— Здесь мало места.  
Он обхватывает её бёдра и спину, вставая вместе с ней с дивана.  
— Теперь я буду носить тебя на руках всегда.  
Она тихо смеётся и целует его щёку. Он вносит её в спальню, встаёт коленом на кровать и опускает Сакуру на спину, нависая над ней. Её взгляд туманный и блуждающий, находит низ его водолазки и тянет вверх, он так же даёт ей себя раздеть.  
Возвышается над ней полуобнажённым, взлохмаченным.  
— Это незаконно — быть таким сексуальным, — она немного качает головой, скользя взглядом по его торсу.  
Он усмехается, внутренне радуясь:  
— И кто мне запретит? Я Хокаге.  
Она проводит руками по его животу, отчего тот напрягается, а зрачки Какаши расширяются. Её брюки-капри с каждой секундой становятся всё неудобнее, она начинает расстёгивать их, стягивает с бёдер, Какаши помогает и стаскивает их окончательно. Замирает перед её голыми согнутыми ногами, проводит по колену, приподнимает и целует внутреннюю сторону бедра, она смотрит на него закусив губу, протягивает руки:  
— Иди ко мне.  
Просьба-команда растворяется в его голове, безотчетно он приближает своё лицо к её, целует рьяно и уже без всяких осторожностей, она согнутой в колене ногой прижимается к его паху, и Какаши резко выдыхает ей в рот. Отстраняется, изучает её лицо и опускает руку вниз, к ней, туда, где она горячая и изнывающая, дотрагивается, и она полустонет-полувздыхает, он отодвигает ткань в сторону и притрагивается в её влаге, отчего Сакура подаётся вперед, острое желание, необходимость почувствовать его теперь прожигает насквозь и она просит:  
— Пожалуйста, — не в силах сформулировать большее. Его дурманят её вздохи, стоны и просьбы, то, как она млеет от его касаний. Распалённость расплылась по всему телу. Ему нравилось ласкать её и, скорее всего, он мог бы делать это бесконечно. Но ведь можно больше. Можно сильнее и глубже.  
Он вынужденно отодвигается и приподнимается, чтоб расстегнуть и стянуть брюки. Эти заминки в неге всегда немного сбивают и кажутся неуместными. Чтобы не прерывать контакт она проводит стопой по его спине, проходится по позвонкам. Он оборачивается, ловит лодыжку и отводит в сторону. Его руки начинают складывать печати базового предохранения и её через мгновение — тоже, совершая одновременно ритуал подготовки, окончательно и явно обозначая своё желание.  
Он склоняется над ней, смотрит в глаза, она притягивает его и целует быстро, но нежно, кусает и оттягивает нижнюю губу. Он закрывает глаза, пальцами скользит по её входу, и она выдыхает, когда он располагается напротив, касаясь, раздвигая в стороны ткани. Она вздыхает снова ещё более томно, когда он немного входит. И смотрит на её лицо, в полуприкрытые глаза. Делает короткое движение назад и после входит наполовину, и она закусывает губу. Он снова слегка отступает и входит теперь целиком, максимально, глубоко, погружаясь в неё, прижимаясь к лобку, растягивая её. Она испускает сладкий, невыносимо чувственный стон, он тоже закрывает глаза, отдаваясь этому первому сумасшедшему чувству. И начинает двигаться. Каждый толчок выбивает из неё короткий выдох-стон, она ловит его ритм, открываясь ему и подстраиваясь, прижимаясь теснее, обхватывая плечи, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.  
Стеснение давно забыто, и сейчас кажется, что нет ничего естественнее и правильнее, чем они, голые, тесно прижимающиеся друг к другу. Что так и должно быть в мире, возможность в каждую секунду провести пальцами по ключицам, прикусить основание шеи, обхватить плотнее ногами, сжать сильнее мягкую плоть. Делать так, чтобы она вздыхала и извивалась, так, чтобы он рычал и терял себя. Сливаться вместе в одном движении и в одном чувстве. Приближаться вместе к невыносимому уже удовольствию, к тому, что одновременно хочется достичь и не хочется торопить. Ловить чужой глубокий взгляд и забывать всё в нём до нового всплеска наслаждения. Слышать прерывисто своё имя через вздохи и так же звать по имени в ответ. Чувствовать невероятную наполненность, и как тебя касаются изнутри, и как тебя обхватывают снаружи, как это одновременно затапливает вас эйфорией.  
Ещё движение и ещё, тела жаркие и мокрые, но сейчас всё равно.  
И ещё глубже.  
И сильнее.  
Пожалуйста.  
Я люблю тебя.  
Я так люблю тебя.  
Да.  
Поцелуй меня.  
Навсегда.  
Они лежат, тяжело дыша, всё ещё тесно сплетённые. Жарко и волосы прилипли ко лбу. Усталый, мягкий, ленивый поцелуй.  
— Невероятно.  
— Что?  
— Всё.  
— А. Это правда.  
Она целует его плечо, напоследок снова слегка прикусывая.  
— Хищная, — довольно бормочет он.  
— Ты просто слишком манящий, — она показывает язычок.  
Он успевает поймать момент, подтянуться и лизнуть её.  
— Ммф, так нечестно..! — она откидывается на подушку, сжимая сильно его руку.  
— Кто бы говорил, — он лениво утыкается носом в её висок. Его тяжёлая рука лежит на её груди, немного сдавливая дыхание, но менять это она не собирается.  
Сон начинает захватывать сознание, сладко и тяжело.  
— Ох, надо бы как-то сказать Шикамару, чтоб завтра не ждал.  
— Я подписал ему 3 отгула и оставил на его столе, думаю, он поймёт и сориентируется…  
— Ты гениальный стратег.  
— И тактик.  
— Да, — она поворачивает к нему лицо, — люблю тебя.  
Сердце снова стукает чуть гулче, и Какаши целует её нежно и тихо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кажется, это всё. Дописывать последние абзацы оказалось не быстрым делом — точнее зреть, приходить к ним. Хотя казалось бы! Надеюсь вышло цельно.
> 
> Как водится прошу прощения за глупые ошибки и опечатки. Буду рада прочитать ваши отзывы.)


End file.
